digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Rumble Arena
February 2002 December 6 2002 |genre = Fighting |modes = |ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) |platforms = PlayStation |media = 1 CD-ROM |requirements = |input = Controller }} Digimon Rumble Arena is a Digimon fighting game released in 2001 by Bandai Games for the PlayStation. Its sequel, Digimon Rumble Arena 2, is on the GameCube, PlayStation 2, and the Xbox. This game is a crossover, as characters from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers are in this game. Story Cute, Cuddly, and Ready to Rumble! Digimon Rumble Arena comes to life in this truly Digimonumental release! With user friendly controls and loads of adventure, it's easy to learn, yet hard to put down. Fun for the entire family, Digimon Rumble Arena provides classic fighting gameplay for 1 or 2 players, as they compete as one of their favorite Digimon characters in an exciting... exhilarating... digivolving battle! Playable Characters * Agumon - Attacks: Pepper Breath, Claw Attack. Warp Digivolves to WarGreymon * Veemon - Attacks: Vee Head Butt, Vee Punch. Warp Digivolves to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode * Guilmon - Attacks: Pyro Sphere, Rock Breaker. Matrix Digivolves to Gallantmon * Terriermon - Attacks: Bunny Blaster, Terrier Tornado. Matrix Digivolves to MegaGargomon * Renamon - Attacks: Diamond Storm, Kohenkyou. Matrix Digivolves to Sakuyamon * Gabumon - Attacks: Blue Blaster, Horn Attack. Warp Digivolves to MetalGarurumon * Wormmon - Attacks: Sticky Net, Silk Thread. Digivolves to Stingmon * Gatomon - Attacks: Cat's Eye Hypnotism, Lightning Paw. Warp Digivolves to Magnadramon * Patamon - Attacks: Boom Bubble, Slamming Attack. Warp Digivolves to Seraphimon Hidden Characters * Impmon - Attacks: Badda Boom, Summon. Warp Digivolves to Beelzemon Blast Mode * Beelzemon Blast Mode - Attacks: Dark Ringer, Darkness Claw. Blast Attack: Chaos Flare * BlackWarGreymon - Attacks: Dragon Crusher, Black Tornado. Blast Attack: Terra Destroyer * Omnimon - Attack: Garuru Cannon, Transcendent Sword. Blast Attack: Double Breath * Reapermon - Attack: Bone Duster, Grim Slasher. Blast Attack: Burning Cyclone * WarGreymon - Attack: Mega Claw, Great Tornado. Blast Attack: Terra Force * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode - Attacks: Positron Laser, Splendor Blade. Blast Attack: Giga Crusher * Gallantmon - Attacks: Royal Joust, Spiral Saver. Blast Attack: Elysion Blaster * MegaGargomon - Attacks: Gargo Missile, Mega Twister. Blast Attack: Mega Barrage * Sakuyamon - Attacks: Dragon Helix, Fox Drive. Blast Attack: Talisman Sphere * MetalGarurumon - Attack: Metal Wolf Claw, Garuru Tomahawk. Blast Attack: G Cross Freezer * Stingmon - Attacks: Moon Shooter, Spiking Strike. Blast Attack: Evil Antenna * Magnadramon - Attack: Fire Tornado, Hermit Fog. Blast Attack: Apocalypse * Seraphimon - Attack: Hallowed Knuckle, Seven Heavens. Blast Attack: Hallowed Ascension * Imperialdramon Paladin Mode - Attacks: Positron Laser, Splendor Blade. Blast Attack: Omega Cast * Tom Fahn: Agumon * Lex Lang: War Greymon, Omnimon * Kirk Thornton: Gabumon/MetalGarurumon, Omnimon * Derek Stephen Prince: Veemon, Impmon/Beelzemon * Dave Mallow: Angemon/Serphimon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Takato Matsuda, Gatomon/Magnadramon * Steven Jay Blum: Guilmon/Gallantmon, Reapermon * Mona Marshall: Terriermon/MegaGargomon * Michael Sorich: Imperialdramon Category:2001 computer and video games Rumble Arena Category:Versus fighting games Category:PlayStation games Category: Computer and video games rated E by the ESRB